Monstre
by princessed
Summary: Comment Mekt Ranzz est devenu Lightning Lord. Se situe juste après la saison 1. Largement inspiré par les comics.


Synopsis : Série animée. Comment Mekt Ranzz est devenu Lightning Lord. Se situe juste après la saison 1. Largement inspiré par les comics.

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Legion of Super Heroes ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Monstre_

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un monstre.

Il faut dire que je suis né sur Winath, la planète la plus hospitalière de la galaxie, celle où il fait bon vivre, celle où tout le monde est gentil, celle où on n'a jamais rien à craindre, à part peut-être les orages pendant la mauvaise saison. Oui, mais cette planète présente une bizarrerie monstrueuse : tout y pousse en double exemplaire, y compris les gens. Vous m'avez bien compris, chaque plante, chaque animal et même chaque être humain y a un jumeau identique. Enfin, presque. Moi, je suis né seul.

_Solo, tout seul_, là-bas ces mots sonnent comme une insulte. On dit _avoir une mentalité de solo, être malheureux comme un solo_. Dans les séries et les dessins animé, le méchant y est toujours un solo et les gentils, des jumeaux. Les jouets, les vêtements pour enfants, tout y est vendu en double. Les lits d'enfants sont assez larges pour deux, au cas où un jumeau aurait peur pendant la nuit et voudrait se réfugier dans le lit de l'autre. A l'école, on travaille par groupe de deux, j'ai dû travailler deux fois plus dur que tous les autres enfants pendant toute ma scolarité et tout le monde trouvait cela normal. Dans la cour de l'école, on me balançait des vannes, on me demandait si mon jumeau était parti à l'autre bout de la galaxie parce qu'il me trouvait moche, j'en passe…

Je ne vous raconte pas les mauvaises notes que je me payais en classe, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas quelqu'un pour faire la moitié de mon travail. Je me suis mis à tricher pour compenser cette injustice, d'abord rarement, puis de plus en plus souvent. Les gens devenaient méfiants : comment un solo pouvait-il obtenir de bonnes notes ? Et quand je me faisais prendre et punir, tout le monde applaudissait, disant que ce sale solo de tricheur n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Bien fait pour lui.

Je pourrais continuer comme cela pendant des heures mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Au moins, j'avais des frères et sœurs. Garth et Ayla étaient eux aussi monstrueux, quoique un peu moins que moi : des jumeaux fraternels sur une planète de copies conformes. Eux arrivaient à peu près à s'intégrer, même si j'ai vu plus d'une fois Ayla en larmes parce qu'on l'avait exclue des jeux de jumelles, ou Garth fou de rage parce que les garçons de son âge ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse de sport avec eux. Je les aimais bien. Garth me prenait pour son modèle, son héros, et Ayla était un peu le bébé, celle que tout le monde protégeait. Avec eux deux, tout allait bien.

Et puis Ayla est morte. C'était un accident, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se fasse électrocuter. Je sais, quand on a treize ans, on n'emmène pas son frère et sa sœur de dix ans faire une virée sur une planète déserte mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est morte, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention ! J'ai sauvé la vie de Garth, je n'ai pas pu sauver Ayla. De toute façon, cette virée a quand même eu des conséquences positives sur lui et moi : on a acquis le pouvoir de produire de l'électricité. J'en avais bien besoin car ma vie est devenue un enfer après cet accident.

Tout le monde me rendait responsable de la mort de ma sœur. On m'accusait de l'avoir tuée par jalousie, elle, la pauvre petite fille innocente, parce que je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit plus heureuse que moi ou pour pouvoir lui voler son jumeau. On me crachait dessus, on me traitait de tous les noms, on détruisait tout ce que j'avais, même les profs ne prenaient pas ma défense… J'ai dû tricher de plus en plus souvent : je glissais en douce des petites doses de poison dans la bouffe de certains élèves pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie et avoir la paix, je me glissais la nuit chez ceux qui avaient un véhicule et j'en trafiquais le moteur… Quoi, c'était pas bien ? La vie était injuste envers moi, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

J'en avais marre qu'on me rebatte les oreilles avec la soi-disant innocence de mon frère et de ma sœur. Ayla n'était pas si gentille que ça, je l'avais déjà vue embêter les chats ou mentir pour échapper à une punition. Elle m'a même traité de _sale solo_, une fois. Elle m'a ensuite supplié de la pardonner mais le mal était fait, on n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. Surtout pas de la part de sa propre sœur.

Ce qu'il y avait de terrible, c'était que tout le monde prenait la défense de Garth, le pauvre petit qui n'avait plus de jumelle. Maintenant qu'on était solos tous les deux, il aurait pu l'oublier un peu, se rapprocher de moi, mais non ! Il ne me parlait plus jamais, comme si tout cela, c'était ma faute. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue.

Sur Winath, la majorité est à quatorze ans. J'ai attendu de pouvoir quitter légalement la planète pendant presque un an et le jour de mon quatorzième anniversaire, j'ai annoncé mon départ. Le petit l'a mal pris et on s'est disputés, on a même salement abîmé le salon en se battant à coups de décharges électriques. C'est moi qui ai eu le dessus sans trop d'efforts, probablement parce que j'avais absorbé davantage d'électricité sur Korbal. Je suis parti immédiatement en me promettant de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur la planète des jumeaux.

Les premiers mois loin de Winath ont été les plus cools de ma vie. Nul ne savait que j'étais un monstre, il n'y avait de jumeaux nulle part ou presque, personne pour me regarder de travers ou pour me traiter de sale solo. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'à force de bosser pour deux, j'étais devenu plus fort et plus adroit que pratiquement tout le monde. Meilleur tricheur, aussi, j'arrivais toujours à mes fins et les gens ne se doutaient jamais de rien. On a raison de dire que ce qui ne vous détruit pas vous rend plus fort.

J'ai fait des petits boulots en profitant bien de cette vie merveilleuse. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plutôt beau gosse et j'en ai profité pour briser quelques cœurs car après tout, personne n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec moi à l'époque où j'étais là-bas. Et puis j'ai cherché un moyen de prendre ma revanche, de prouver à tous ceux que j'avais laissés derrière moi que solo ou pas, j'étais le meilleur. Je me suis présenté dans un club de sport et j'ai annoncé que je voulais préparer les Jeux Intergalactiques.

Se sont ensuivis deux ans et demi d'entraînement intensif. Deux ans et demi passés à me lever avant l'aube, ne boire que de l'eau, courir, sauter, nager, boxer six heures par jour, éliminer la concurrence, magouiller dès que j'avais un moment pour gagner ma vie… Non, je n'éliminais pas TOUS mes concurrents ; seulement ceux que je n'aimais pas, mais c'est vrai qu'il y en avait beaucoup. A dix-sept ans, j'ai participé aux jeux et j'ai réussi à me classer, pas dans les premiers mais ça m'a donné envie de continuer. Je voulais leur montrer à tous que j'étais au dessus d'eux.

Je crois que c'est à peu près à la même époque que Garth a commencé à se faire appeler Lightning Lad (vous parlez d'un nom à la con !) et à faire le prétentieux dans un groupe de gosses qui prétendait sauver la galaxie. Ridicule. Le jour où j'ai appris qu'en plus de ça, il avait décidé de marcher sur mes plates-bandes en préparant les Jeux Intergalactiques suivants, j'ai commencé à recruter ma propre équipe. Des parias comme moi, des gens cools qui n'avaient pas peur de tricher pour arriver à leurs fins. Je me disais que tôt ou tard, mon équipe battrait la sienne à plate couture, ou alors on le prendrait avec nous et je redeviendrais son héros, comme quand il était petit garçon.

Quatre ans plus tard, on s'est retrouvés lors des Jeux. J'avais tout bien préparé pour gagner toutes les épreuves : entraînement, régime alimentaire, concentration, pots-de-vin, magouilles, je ne pouvais pas échouer. Et en effet, j'ai fini premier, quoique les Fatal Cinq ont un tout petit peu débarqué au beau milieu de la cérémonie de remise des médailles. Quoi, c'était de ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui était responsable de leur système de sécurité, non ? J'étais fier : je prouvais enfin à tous ceux qui m'avaient rabaissé, ainsi qu'à toute la galaxie, que je pouvais tous les battre. Quelle revanche !

Evidemment, Garth n'a pas supporté que je gagne. D'abord, il a dévasté le vestiaire, ensuite, il est venu me faire la morale en bon petit saint hypocrite, comme s'il pouvait me comprendre. Quel nul ! Mais au moins, solo ou pas, je l'avais battu une fois, je pouvais donc recommencer, continuer à prendre ma revanche sur tout ce que j'avais subi.

J'ai complété mon équipe et Esper, Hunter, Ron-Karr, Tyr, Wave et moi avons commencé le travail. On sauvait des vies, comme la Légion des Super Héros, mais en plus efficace. Oui, je sais, on demandait du fric en échange, et alors ? On n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un milliardaire idiot pour nous financer, il fallait bien qu'on se débrouille autrement. De toute façon, tout le monde veut devenir riche, non ? Et vu qu'on avait presque tous un passé plutôt chargé, on aurait difficilement pu trouver un sponsor.

Là encore, j'ai tendu la main à Garth. Et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tout se passerait bien, que je retrouverais mon petit frère avec qui je jouais quand j'était petit… mais finalement il m'a repoussé, prétendant que travailler pour de l'argent, c'était pas bien, blablabla... On s'est battus. Je lui ai rappelé que je lui avais sauvé la vie, il m'a lancé que cela ne comptait plus pour lui, quel ingrat… Au final, c'est moi qui ai eu le dessus, il était à terre, impuissant, à ma merci. Il m'a demandé si j'allais le tuer.

Non, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Il me doit une vie après tout, je n'allais tout de même pas perdre cet atout. Je préfère savoir qu'il est vivant, qu'il aura toujours cette dette envers moi et que ça le rend dingue. Quoi, notre sœur ? Elle est morte, OK ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, que je l'entends dans mes cauchemars, qu'elle pleure et me supplie de la délivrer et que quand je me réveille, je souhaite moi-même d'être mort ? Vous ne me ferez pas dire ça…

Je vous avais prévenu que je suis un monstre. On ne m'a jamais laissé être autre chose, de toute façon. A présent, les Light Speed Vanguard sont en prison et je n'irai pas les délivrer ; ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas se laisser prendre. J'ai d'autres plans et si je vous disais de quoi il s'agit, il faudrait ensuite que je vous tue, puis que je tue votre jumeau.

Vous n'avez pas de jumeau ? Mon pauvre, je vous plains…


End file.
